El Mio Dio!
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Summary di dalam... hehe   First KHR fic of mine !


El Mio Dio!

Summ: Belphegor rencananya mau ngajakin Celia nonton film horror nih… Maklum film baru! Terus pas dia nyampe di depan kamarnya, ada suara-suara aneh! Ada suara Rasiel, pula! Pas Bel ngedobrak pintu…

EL MIO DIO!

Disc: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! By Amano Akira

El Mio Dio! and Celia Vincenza by Rioreia Hime

'Njoy the abal story!

* * *

Hari yang cukup indah di Varia HQ. Belphegor tersenyum ala Chesire Cat sambil melihat(?) kotak DVD yang dipegangnya. Tak sia-sia dia memesan DVD horror yang baru ini(The Last Exorcism, bo!), walaupun uangnya hasil pinjam dari Mammon("Pemborosan, tau nggak!").

"Ushishishishi… Akhirnya aku akan bisa menonton berdua saja dengan Cel-_chan_," Gumam Bel. "Awas saja kalau si Mammon dan _aniki _mengganggu acara nontonku… Shishishi…"

Masih tersenyum ala Chesire, Bel menuruni tangga dan langsung menuju kamar Celia Vincenza di lantai satu. Untung bosnya sedang pergi entah kemana bersama Levi, sedangkan Squalo, Lussuria, dan Fran pergi menjalankan misi. Walhasil di HQ hanya ada dia, Mammon, Rasiel, dan Celia.

Bel berhenti di depan kamar Celia yang masih tertutup rapat. He, bukannya biasanya jam segini gadis-gadis itu sudah rajin bangun, ya?

Bel tidak mau mempermasalahkannya dan bersiap mengetuk pintu kamar Celia, tapi olala…. Ada suara-suara aneh di dalam kamar!

"Rasiel, jangan! Awas kau kalau berani mendekati aku!"

_Rasiel_? Bel langsung siaga telinga begitu nama kakaknya disebut. _Jadi Rasiel ada di dalam kamar Celia? Sedang apa?_

"Shishishishi… Kau ini penakut sekali, ya. Ayolah, mumpung si Xanxus dan Squalo tidak ada, shishishi…"

_'Hieh! Aniki laknat ini mau ngapain nih?'_

Wowowowowo… Aniki laknat?

_Kayak kamu nggak laknat aja, Bel._

Oke, kembali ke cerita, Bel masih sibuk menguping illegal di depan kamar(yang tentu saja masih tertutup rapat itu).

"Aku tidak mau, Rasiel! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu!"

"Shishishi… Sebentar saja kan, tidak apa-apa…"

"Tidak mau!"

_Waduh, waduh_. Sekarang otak Bel berputar cepat, di dalam pikirannya tercetak dua buah bayangan.

Pertama. Rasiel sedang mencoba menakuti Celia.

Kedua. Rasiel sedang mencoba untuk me…

_DHUAAAAR!_

Otak Bel langsung meledak begitu hendak memikirkan opsi kedua. Oh, oh, oh, _no_! Bel tidak dapat membayangkan kemurkaan Xanxus dan Squalo jika mengetahui 'adik kesayangan' mereka sudah tidak 'polos' lagi!

_Dan bisa jadi, dia dan kakaknya akan dicincang lalu dibakar oleh dua orang itu…_

"Shishishi, _Regina di Assassin_, kau terpojok sekarang. Ushishishishi~"

"Rasieeeeeelll!"

_BRUAAAAKK!_

Bel menendang pintu hingga menjeblak terbuka. Kenapa? Sebab dia sudah tak tahan lagi mendengar suara-suara itu. Otaknya sudah terlanjur terkontaminasi dengan bayangan kedua, sodara-sodara!

Rasiel dan Celia menoleh. Rasiel terlihat biasa saja sementara Celia kelihatan terkejut.

"_Ne, aniki, _apa yang kau lakukan pada Cel-_chan_?" Tanya Bel tanpa 'shishishi'-nya.

Kini giliran Rasiel nyengir ala Chesire. "Shishishishishi~ Menurutmu kami sedang apa, Bel?"

Sekali lagi, Bel menatap(?) ke arah mereka berdua. Di tangan Rasiel ada sebilah pisau bedah dan di tangan satunya… _seekor katak mati_?

Oh, rupanya, Rasiel sedang mencoba membujuk Celia untuk membantunya membedah katak, sodara-sodara! Dan Celia menolak dengan tegas karena dia paling benci dengan yang namanya katak.

"Rasieeeeel! Cepat jauhkan katak itu dariku!" Teriak Celia jijik. "Jika tidak, akan kulaporkan pada Xanxus-_niisama_!"

"Shishishi~ Baik, baiklah, _Regina di Assassin,_" Kemudian Rasiel melirik pada Bel. "Hei, bisa tolong buangkan katak ini? Atau untukmu juga boleh, ushishishishi…"

Bel yang semula diam lantaran cengo, kembali tersenyum lebar. Niatnya untuk menonton film horror dengan Celia hilang sudah setelah melihat katak mati itu. _Bisa jadi karena sisi psikopatnya bangkit…. Hii!_

"Ushishishishi~~ _Aniki _tahu saja yang membuatku senang selain film horror," Kata Bel sambil merebut katak mati itu dari tangan Rasiel. "Terimakasih atas kataknya, _aniki_. Shishishishi~"

Dan sang pangeran psikopat itu kembali ke atas sambil membawa korban barunya. _Silakan bayangkan sendiri apa yang akan dilakukan Belphegor pada mayat katak itu…_

Rupanya, suatu kesalahan **BESAR** bagi Bel untuk memilih katak mati itu daripada mengusir kakaknya dan menonton bersama Celia. Benar-benar kesalahan besar sehingga author memberi efek _bold, capslock, _dan _underline_.

"Shishishi~ dia memang bodoh," Rasiel kembali menutup dan mengunci pintu. Kemudian dia mendekati Celia sambil membuka kancing bajunya yang paling atas.

"Bisa aku lanjutkan, _Regina_? Shishishishi~~~"

"KYAAAA! BELPHEGOOOOOORR! MAMMOOOOONN!"

_-SELESAI(DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA)-_

* * *

Hieee... *jedugin kepala ke tembok*

Abal sangat, OOC dimana-mana... Ini fic KHR pertama saya, mohon review~ no flame~

Oya, anggap aja kalo Rasiel itu anggota Varia juga~ (ato emang iya ya?)


End file.
